


Blade

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Series: Kyalin Inktober [21]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: BAMF Lin Beifong, Badass Lin Beifong, F/F, Injury, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Lin makes the Beifong legend grow inadvertedly
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin Inktober [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955278
Kudos: 58





	Blade

Lin remembers how much that parting gift her sister made her hurt.

In the line of duty, Lin had come in the way of harm several times and one of those times had been a blade: Some non-bender assassin once tried to pull one on her only to end up purple with all the bruises her fists gave him once she was done with him.

However, she remembers the feeling of the knife sinking into her ribcage all too well and when the surgeon starts to operate on her, Lin tries to move away from the scalpel to the amazement of everyone in the room.

Somewhere, Lin’s mom finds solace in sensing the Beifong legend becoming ever greater.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the other stories in this series if you haven't! They're all one big story!


End file.
